


Тяжелая жизнь маскотов

by Chirsine



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Food Kink, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chirsine/pseuds/Chirsine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Опасна и непредсказуема жизнь маскотов в клане Кучики</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тяжелая жизнь маскотов

**Author's Note:**

> Вакаме (ундария перистая) — съедобная морская водоросль. В восточной медицине вакаме используется для общего оздоровления, очищения крови, улучшения кожи, волос, лечения репродуктивных органов и менструального цикла.
> 
> Написано на Фандомную битву 2012 на dairy.ru , команда fandom Bleach, 4 левел (от NC-17!kink до NC-21).  
> Беты — Becky Thatcher, Emberstone, Laen Rain.

Жизнь Вакаме Амбассадора никогда не была легкой. Она началась в пене морской фантазий Кучики Бьякуи. И туда же грозилась вернуться после того, как пирожки с начинкой в форме волнистой кучи дерьма на фестивале никто так и не распробовал.  
Шестой отряд тогда понес серьезные убытки.  
Кучики Бьякуя тогда получил моральную травму.  
Амбассадор тогда узнал, что он — куча дерьма. С начинкой из водорослей и бобовой пасты. Примерно такой же печальный, зеленый — печеный с корочкой — и вызывающий несварение, как сама жизнь.  
А жизнь Амбассадора грозится трагически оборваться каждый третий день месяца, когда запасы пирожков с начинкой в клане Кучики подходят к концу. Слуги сразу отправляются выпекать новые партии, и оставшиеся пирожки мужественно борются за выживание. А также несут частичку света, водорослей и бобовой пасты будущим поколениям шинигами и ныкаются, спасаясь от геноцида, где только могут.  
Из дальних углов, затягивающихся тонкими ниточками паутины, их крошки выметают дотошные слуги.  
На верхних полках сухие и жесткие, как галька, пирожки находит и подъедает охочая до сладкого розоволосая девчушка-лейтенант из чужого отряда.  
Из постельного белья кусочки теста вытряхивает Кучики Рукия.  
Из ящиков письменного стола пучки водорослей, надежно спрятанные между стопками документов, достает Кучики Бьякуя.  
Он же достает их из ящичков комода в спальне одинокими готейскими ночами, обматывает ими руку и дрочит себе. Размеренно водит ладонью со свежими, влажными и чуть скользкими водорослями по члену вверх-вниз. Вздрагивает всем телом и со стоном запрокидывает голову, когда краешком водоросли задевает головку.  
А после того как кончает — с глухим стоном и закусив губу, чтобы не выдать имя объекта страсти, — собирает потрепанными зелеными лоскутками капли спермы с досок.  
Иногда Кучики Бьякуя дрочит прямо в свежие и еще теплые пирожки. Но даже тогда свою самую сокровенную тайну он хранит стойко.  
И Амбассадор, верный маскот Шестого отряда, уносит с собой в могилу, мусорные ямы, желудки, пищеводы и отхожие места отряда знание о том, что у таинственного избранника рыжие волосы: клок, обернутый шелком и перехваченный жемчужной нитью, лежит по соседству с пачкой водорослей. И частенько оттуда вместе с водорослями же и извлекается.  
Жизнь Амбассадора полна опасностей. В начале каждого месяца он стоит на грани полного исчезновения и каждой крошкой, каждым волокном водорослей стремится сохранить частичку себя, пока печи разогреваются для обжига новой партии.  
Амбассадор борется за выживание, сохраняя степенность, достоинство, следы чужой дрочки и верность клану Кучики.  
А потом в его жизни пирожка с начинкой, зеленой водоросли со спермой, маскота и песчаного кулича появляется она.  
Чаппи.  
Амбассадор узнает о ней совершенно случайно: крошки и половинка свежего пирожка оказываются в одной коробке с пакетиком кругляшей-гиконов. Партию нелегальных гиконов отправляют на грунт, с коробкой обращаются без должного уважения и почета. И так случается, что один из кругляшей выкатывается из пакета прямо в истекающее горячей бобовой пастой нутро пирожка.  
Шарик плавится медленно, с каждой новой встряской коробки погружается в пасту и передает пирожку воспоминания об изящных формах, длинных пушистых ушах и кокетливо торчащих усах на заячьей мордочке.  
И в ослепительный миг, когда коробку выносят из дангая в Мир живых, а Амбассадор теряет связь с частичкой себя, образ прекрасной Чаппи отпечатывается в его водорослях вплавленными друг в друга гиконом и бобовой пастой.  
Его жизнь с этим событием меняется раз и навсегда: теперь Амбассадор борется не только за свою жизнь и тайны Кучики Бьякуи, но и за выживание прекрасной Чаппи, кругляша-гикона, песочного печенья и любимого маскота Кучики Рукии.  
За тайны Кучики Рукии и нежную любовь к Чаппи, как выясняется позже, тоже надо бороться.  
Потому что они всегда вместе, всегда неразлучны, еще ближе друг к другу, чем Бьякуя и порожденный его фантазией пирожок с водорослями. И с каждым новым соитием гиконов и бобовой пасты внутри пирожков Амбассадор узнает все больше.  
О крошках печенья, остающихся на фундоши и внутренней поверхности хакама. И о раздражении слизистых.  
О том, как Кучики Рукия, воровато оглядываясь, утаскивает засохшие печенюшки в форме головы зайца — длинные уши и широкая морда — и прячет в рукава. А ночью, под одеялом, засаживает себе штуки три-четыре за раз по самые пухлые заячьи щеки.  
А потом стонет протяжно и сладко, двигая печенюшками, остывшими и твердыми, то вынимая, то резким и сильным движением снова и снова задвигая их внутрь на всю длину.  
Чаппи говорит, что клок рыжих волос, перетянутый нитью, есть и у нее. И кругляши-гиконы любят выкатываться на эту прядь и тереться-кататься по ней.  
Амбассадор даже немного ревнует. Но и понимает, как никто другой: в его комоде рыжие волосы давно усыпаны крошками и сухими водорослями.  
Амбассадор и Чаппи встречаются в самых потаенных и укромных местах поместья клана Кучики и казарм Шестого отряда, обмениваются крошками и воспоминаниями, хранят друг друга и перетянутые жемчужной нитью клоки волос.  
Но их тихое счастье оказывается недолгим. В недобрый третий день месяца, когда от всей партии печенья, пирожков, гиконов и водорослей остается только блюдо с последней печенюшкой и надкусанным пирожком, появляются они.  
Рыжий хватает печенье и жует, перемалывает, перетирает зубами нежное песочное тельце Чаппи. Она кричит и всхлипывает от боли. А под конец, прежде чем ее крошки все до одной отправляются перевариваться, стонет восторженно-томно и громко.  
И Амбассадор, засохший от ужаса, узнает в Рыжем обладателя тех самых прядей, которые хранятся в доме клана Кучики.  
— Ничего так, вкусно.  
А другой, татуированный, уже тянет пирожок себе в рот. Безжалостно откусывает, отрывает кусок за куском, высасывает бобовую пасту. Из последних сил умирающий Амбассадор пытается встать поперек горла, царапает сухим тестом, попадает крошками в дыхательные пути. Он делает все, чтобы выжить, чтобы сохранить память о возлюбленной и доверенных ею секретах.  
— Эй, Ренджи, ты чего?  
Татуированный кашляет. Хрипит и задыхается, выпучив слезящиеся глаза. Царапает горло ногтями: Амбассадор последним своим кусочком встает ему поперек глотки.  
И уже начинает синеть, прежде чем Рыжий догадывается подскочить сзади и, обхватив со спины, резко надавить ему на живот.  
Склизкий и сдобренный слюной кусочек пирожка шлепается на край стола. Амбассадор понимает: он чудом остался жив. И даже чувствует странное тепло, когда тьма бессознательности отступается от него. Неужели прекрасная Чаппи осталась жива…?  
— Твою мать, чтобы я еще хоть раз эту херь жрал, — сдавленным голосом бормочет Ренджи. — Ичиго, пошли в казармы, саке хлопнем, это запить надо. Чуть из-за тайяки не помер, охренеть же!  
И они уходят прежде, чем с кухни возвращается Рукия с подносом, полным спасительной свежей выпечки, а Чаппи и Амбассадор успевают нарадоваться счастливому воссоединению.


End file.
